Alice is Gonna make Bella PopULar!
by iambetterthanyou007
Summary: The song "popular" from the musical "wicked" is sung from Alice, who is gonna give Bella a makeover. It is basically the scene "Popular" from Wicked, but with a Twilight twist to it.


This is a little one shot thing that has Alice singing the song "Popular" from the musical, "Wicked." This is a scene also from "wicked", but was altered a little so to sorta be related to Twilight. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Wicked, or the song, Popular, unfortunately. So, read and review? Enjoy!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella sat in her college dorm with her roommate, Alice Cullen, silently smiling to herself as Alice was relentlessly chatted about her "perfect" boyfriend Jasper and about how "perfect" the party was and how "perfect" she was and how "perfect" Jasper and her together was and such. Bella laid her head down and closed her eyes. This was the first party she had been to in years. In her other school, she didn't have any friends, and spent Saturday nights home alone in sweats, eating ice cream on the couch, watching soap operas with her cat, Macy Gray. Now ever since she met her roommate Alice, she felt like she belonged (mostly). People still seemed to think her weird, bland, and invisible. She's just the girl from Phoenix with no personality, no flair, and no nothing, just a wisp of nothingness. Bella was jerked from her thoughts by a few shakes. She opened her eyes to see Alice grinning happily at her in her pink frilly dress. Once she saw that I was awake, she began to speak.

"Let's tell secrets" she squealed. Before Bella could actually comprehend what she said, she spoke, "I'll start!" She adjusted herself on my bed, looked around to see if anyone else was there, and whispered, "Jasper and I are going to be married." Bella was shocked, though she didn't seem to notice.

"He already asked you?" She asked. I mean, she just met him that day.

"No, he doesn't know yet," she answered. Bella chuckled. Leave it to Alice to marry someone without that other person knowing.

"Okay, now it's your turn," she yelped happily. Bella sat there and shrugged.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, with little interest.

"Well," she said slowly, almost mischievously, "you could tell me who this boy is in this picture you keep under your pillow." Her eyes shot open wide. Alice was holding a picture in her hand, looking at it curiously.

"Give me it!" Bella yelled. She swiped my hand at it, grabbing it viciously. "It's just a boy! That's all." She laid curled up in a ball on my bed. Bella held the picture close to her chest protectively. All was quiet, and then she heard a sniff.

"Not fair. I told you a good one," Alice whined unhappily. Bella sighed.

"It's my boyfriend, Edward." Alice gave out a high-pitched noise.

"I knew it!" she yelped. Bella gave her a look and she said, "Sorry. Go ahead,"

"Anyway," she continued, "he WAS my boyfriend. Then…he left. I loved him so much," Tears collected in her eyes continuously, "he said he loved me too, but then why did he leave to go to Alaska to live his life with the other family? The other one with three gorgeous females?!?!" She was now talking to myself, "How could he leave me, alone in Forks, Washington??? I cried for months afterward! All my friends deserted me; my grades took a major dip. I'm lucky I'm here!" Bella sobbed into a pillow, not caring that Alice saw her. All was quiet.

"Oh look! It's tomorrow! Ah…" Alice sighed happily. Bella half laughed, half snorted. She looked up at her and Alice looked down back at her, a funny look in her eyes.

"Bells? Is it okay if I called you Bells?"

"I dunno. It sounds a little perky," She ignored Bella's comment and shooed it away with her hand.

"Bells, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." She announced. Bella looked up toward her, caught off guard.

"You really don't need to do that," She told her, willing her to drop the subject. Alice took her hand.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice," Alice answered her. Bella rolled her eyes, starting to get a little annoyed. She looked up again when she heard Alice start to speak again.

"Whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I. And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed!" Bella looked up cautiously.

"Since when did you think everyone is less fortunate than you? I know a lot of people who's better than you," Bella retorted. Alice, once again, didn't seem to hear her.

"And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know-I know…exactly…what they need!"

"You're giving me a makeover?" Bella asked, befuddled by Alice's sudden kindness.

"And even in your case," Alice stepped back from Bella to take a look at her. She was quiet of ten seconds. Bella's appreciation for Alice disappeared instantly.

"Thought it's the toughest case I'm yet to face," Alice turned away from Bella, sticking her hand out to her, as if telling her to stop, "Don't worry. I'm determined, to succeed! Follow my lead! And yes…indeed…" Alice waved Bella over to her side and clutched her shoulders.

"You…will…be…popular. You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys; little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh!" Alice jumped off the bed and started to fiddle with Bella's hair.

"I'll show you what shoes to wear and how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular!"

Bella threw her hair back into its normal position. She was going to yell at Alice, but Alice had already started to speak again.

"I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts! You'll be good at sports; know the slang you got to know! So let's start, because you've got an awfully long way to go." Alice looked at Bella pitifully.

"No way! I am not going to let you do your "magic" on me! No way! Let's go to bed." Bella started to head back to her bed when Alice grabbed her hand.

"Don't be offended my frank analysis. Think of it as personality dialysis! Now that you've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and advisor, there's nobody wiser when it comes to popular!"

"I didn't "choose" anything! What the heck are you doing???" Bella asked, confused and exasperated. Alice gave Bella a look and once again, continued.

"I know about popular, and with an assist from me, to be who'll you be, and instead of dreary who you were," Alice paused and took a glance at Bella's unhappy face.

"Well, are," she added, just to clarify her statement. "There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming pop-u-ler…lar." Alice fixed her little mistake and began to dance around Bella, singing, "La la, la la! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!" Alice hugged Bella around her shoulder. Bella squished up her face, giving the look of a person who was REALLY not enjoying this.

"But…I don't want to be popular! I just want to blend in the background and not stand out at all."

"Yah right. No one wants that. At least, no sane person would want that, now let me get back to my speech." Alice told Bella sternly. Bella sat down on the bed and waited for Alice to continue.

"When I see depressing features with unprepossessing features, I remind them their own behalf – to – think - of… celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Do they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh!" she added while she saw Bella nodding her head. "Ha, ha, ha! They were popular! Please. It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be" Alice paused for dramatic affect and rotated back and forth slowly. "Very, very popular like me!" She giggled happily. She put down Bella's hair and tossed it over her shoulders.

"Hey!" yelled Bella angrily. She tried to get up, but Alice forced her back down.

"Now, for the finishing touch," Alice declared and she put a pink flower clip in Bella's now tangled, yet still straight, hair. She stood back to admire her work and then hurriedly grabbed a mirror.

"Why Miss Isabella. Look at you. You're beautiful." Bella wouldn't take the mirror. She just looked down at her hands. Bella never thought of herself as beautiful. She only thought of herself as too pale, or her hair too mossy, or her nails to short. Never, in all her life, had she thought herself as BEAUTIFUL. She wanted to look at herself in the mirror, to see what Alice had done, but she was afraid. What if she was still ugly? What if, even by Alice's best attempts, she could not be transformed into a person, anyone would be proud of? What if, what if, what if?! Sluggishly, almost as if she were in a dream, she took the mirror from Alice's hand and took a fleeting glimpse it. She couldn't stop looking at the mirror. Was it really her staring back? The girl she used to know, the pale skinned, short finger nailed, mossy haired girl was gone and in its place was a girl that was…was…. Bella couldn't think the word. She just couldn't believe that was her staring back at her face. It had to be an illusion. The situation was too overwhelming to Bella.

"I…I got to go," Bella stuttered and ran out of the dorm. Distantly, she heard Alice faintly say, "You're welcome." Alice was not all alone in the room. Disappointed, she drooped her head, only to see the mirror lying down on the bed. Alice picked it up and smiled at her reflection. Soon, she came back to reality. Sadly, she began to sing, " And though you protest, your disinterest! I know clandestinely. Your gonna grin and bear it! You're new found popularity. Ah!" She jumped onto help bed and swayed back and forth upside down.

"La, la, la, la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular, as, ME!!!" She ended her little outburst of song in exuberance and became limp with exhaustion. She will think more about the subject in the morning. But for right now, YAWN! It's time to rest.


End file.
